The Lost Get Found
by X.x.HP.x.X.Forever
Summary: Olivia Johnston is ready to start her life with Tom Sully, starting with the trip to Pandora. But after Tom gets killed, she is left broken hearted, alone and fearful. Despite the tragedy she's faced with, she continues to Pandora. Can she survive? OC. UP FOR ADOPTION PM ME IF INTERESTED
1. Chapter 1

Okay so this is my attempt at an Avatar story. I just finished 'I Need You Now' and I thought that I would take a break from The Chronicles Of Narnia and try writing for something different. So Please read and review, give your feedback, thoughts, and concerns. Thanks a bunch.

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is Olivia. Everything else in the Avatar world belongs to James Cameron, the genius.

The Lost Get Found

Olivia looked out at the cold, wet, dense rain pounding away at the cold, wet, dank 'Earth'. This was something that she was used to yet she wished that she didn't have to be. She had heard that the Earth used to be something beautiful, something magical, but now looking at the Earth...

"It's not fair." She let a sigh escape her lips and she tore her eyes away from the window and the city. Instead she focused her attention to the carpet of her...their...room, and let some stray tears fall from her eyes, feeling them sting her cheeks. She looked down to her pale hand and saw a small diamond attached to a gold band, and felt emptiness tear her apart.

"We had such a good future ahead of us." Olivia muttered to herself and inhaled sharply, feeling a whole rack of sobs attack her throat. She still could not believe that the man she was ready to marry, the man that she was ready to start her life with, have kids with and grow old with, was dead. He was killed by a thief, a no good thief trying to steal his wallet.

Olivia let out a loud sob, covering her mouth with her hand before she fell to the ground and curled up into a ball. She let sobs rack throughout her body, over and over sob after sob, tearing through her body.

"It's not fair!" She pounded her fist against her wall and rest her head back on the wall. They were perfect for each other, absolutely perfect for each other. They had met each other when they took courses and training to get into the Avatar Program. It had almost been love at first sight, for both them, and the program. After only spending a few weeks in the program, Olivia knew that it was something that this was the program she wanted to get into.

"We were going to go together. We had planned so much of our lives around this program and this mission. Tom..." Olivia let out another round of heart-wrenching sobs as she felt herself starting to get sick. She could feel bile rising up in her throat and without and hesitation, she stood up and ran to the bathroom, letting what she held in her stomach, out into the toilet.

_"Are you Olivia Johnston?" Olivia looked up from the table she was sitting at and smiled briefly at the men standing in front of her. She would've been polite to them, but she was too worried about her fiance Tom. She had been trying to call him all day but she couldn't get a hold of him._

_"Yes. Is there a problem?" Olivia asked quietly, her voice wavering unsure of what was going on. She wasn't sure what the men wanted but she had a feeling, a gut feeling, that whatever had happened, it was not good._

_"Please come with us Miss Johnston." Olivia pushed her chair back and stood up, following the men with haste, worry and anxiousness running through her. She had no idea what was going on and she felt torn between wanting to find out and not._

_Olivia wrung her hands together as she walked through the building, having only a slight feeling of what could of happened. But she was not going to think or speak about it until she was entirely sure._

_"Miss Johnston we regret to tell you but your fiance..." Olivia tuned out the men and instead, she ran towards a brown box that was getting ready to get incinerated._

_She ran to the box and threw the lid open, only to feel bile rising up to her throat again. She could not believe that the man that was lying in this box, the man that she loved with all her heart, was Tom Sully._

_"Tom! Please don't let it be true! Tom!" Olivia grabbed at his shirt and let sob after sob rack through her body, shaking to her very core, she let sobs rip through her body, leaving her voice raw and broken._

_"Miss Johnston we are aware that you had signed up for the Avatar Program, and that you had been approved. We are here to encourage you to continue with the Avatar Program." Olivia heard the words they were saying but her mind was too clouded and devastated that her one, the only one she wanted, was dead._

_"Miss Johnston..." Olivia turned around and glared at them through her tear filled green eyes, the same eyes that Tom said he loved, and started to scream at them as best as she could._

_"Tom just died! He just died and you are asking me to continue with the program? What is wrong with you?" Olivia screamed as best as she could despite sobs ripping through her. She had tried to stay as calm as one could in this situation but they had thrown it all away with their request/offer._

_"Miss Johnston we understand but this is very important..." Olivia let out a loud snarl and bit her tongue to stop curses from coming out of her mouth. She had enough of these men. She hated the fact that she could not mourn without them trying to bother her._

_"Leave!" She screamed at them and finally tore her attention away from them and back to her deceased fiance. She ran her fingers over his strong jaw and wished with all her might that he would just open his eyes and look at her. Just once. She just wanted to look into his eyes and kiss his lips once more. Only once_.

Olivia cleared her mind and got rid of the memory that, not only, plagued her mind during the day, but also at night. She knew that she had to continue on this project, not for her or her curiosity, but for Tom. She was going to do this for Tom, in memory of Tom.

"I'm not coming back here." Olivia muttered taking one last look at her apartment before she walked out of her dark, dank apartment. She closed the door, not bothering to lock it, she began making her way to the lobby, still feeling sick to her stomach, still feeling like everything was a dream.

Olivia walked outside and looked up at the sky, or what should've been the sky, searching for stars, the moon, anything that was not artificial. But instead of seeing bright stars and the moon, things that she had not seen for herself, she found the bright, almost unbearable light from buildings and things alike.

"Tom...I'm doing this for you Tom." Olivia whispered to herself, closing her eyes for a moment, seeing Tom's smiling face in her mind, looking at her with love.

"All for you Tom."

Authors Note:

Okay so that was the first chapter of the story. I hope you liked it. Again this is my first attempt at writing an Avatar fan fic so I'm not entirely sure how good it will be. Oh and the next chapter will definitely be longer. Promise!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! So here is the second chapter of 'The Lost Get Found' my first Avatar fic ever. I hope you guys like it and I hope that you're not disappointed by this chapter and the chapters to come.

Thank you to my first reviewer:

Random the Na'vi

And to the first three people to add this story to their alerts or added this story to their favorites:

Goldweatherman

Random the Na'vi

jamie0360

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The only thing I own is a character and her names is Olivia. The rest belongs to the genius James Cameron.

The Lost get Found Chapter 2

Olivia knew what was coming and she knew how long it would take for it to happen. She knew that it would seemingly pass within a moment; one minute she was on Earth, then within the next moment, she would be on Pandora. Despite the fact that she would be seemingly sleeping for 6 years, she was nervous.

She was leaving everything that she knew behind. She was leaving her family-her brothers, sister, parents, and extended family-behind and she wasn't sure when she would see them again. She was also nervous about leaving behind her friends, the friends she had since highschool and even elementary, to follow her curiosity and need to discover the unknown.

But there was one familiar face she knew she would be seeing. he was not so much her friend as he was Tom's friend. But they did know each other and they were familiar with each other, but they were more of acquaintances.

"Norm Spellman." Olivia mumbled to herself remembering the tall, lanky, slightly geeky male that was in their classes. He would always go off on tangents about Pandora and how he could not wait to get out and get samples of the flowers, trees and anything else he could get his hands on.

Olivia's hand shook as she realised that she was now at her destination; the last place she would see when she left Earth. She scoffed at the thought and, with a lot of bitterness, told herself that if she were to see any other place before she left Earth and dies, this would be the last place.

Despite these thoughts, Olivia walked into the building and quickly walked up to the desk giving her name and her purpose for being here.

"Follow me Miss Johnston." Olivia tried to ignore the nervousness rising in her and shoved any ill thoughts to the back of her mind for the sole purpose of trying to calm herself down.

She looked around taking in the things, and people, she was passing and tried not to allow her bitterness or nervousness show. She, of all people, knew that people fed off of anger, weakness and nerves, turning them against you so they can control you.

"Miss Johnston. It is a pleasure to see you. We were certain that you would not show, wasting precious RDA dollars." Olivia felt anger surge through her, the same anger that she had felt the night she saw Tom. They hadn't given a damn about her or Tom's death then and they sure didn't give a damn now.

"We wouldn't want that would we?" Olivia snapped at the men standing beside her, shoving her belongings in their arms, she stepped through a scanner, as well as a detector, to make sure she wasn't carrying anything 'prohibited'.

Olivia could feel the men glaring dagger into, not only, her back but her head as well. They were anything but sympathetic towards Tom's death and she didn't expect much, but she had hoped for a little remorse. But when she got no remorse from them, she knew that they would never care. If she died while in Pandora, they wouldn't care. They'd have other drivers that could take her place.

"This way Miss Johnston." Olivia grabbed her stuff from the men, holding it tightly in her arms afraid to let it go lest it be lost. She didn't bring as much as she could bring but she made sure that what she did bring held value to her. She made sure to bring things that reminded her of Tom.

"Please do slow your pace down Miss Johnston. It is not like we are on a tight schedule." Olivia's hands clenched hearing the discontent in the men's voices. She was growing weary of their disability to allow her to mourn over Tom, and now go at her own pace. Olivia had really wanted to reach out and smash their heads against the wall, and she would've if it weren't for the fact that they could pull her out of the program.

Instead of reacting, and potentially getting kicked out of the program, Olivia picked up her pace and followed the men into a bay of some sorts. She tries looking around and taking in everything she possibly could, but then men were walking too fast and she couldn't risk falling behind and getting another malicious talking to.

"Welcome aboard Miss Johnston. If you will please set your stuff down in this bin and sign this for me." Olivia snapped out of her thoughts and put her stuff down into a pin carefully like a child afraid to let go of her favorite toy or stuffed animal. She watched carefully looking over everything making sure that nothing had fallen or had gotten misplaced. She had to make sure everything that she brought was there, it was of the up-most importance to her.

"Please sign here." Olivia watched as her personal things got carried away by someone and she felt the need to reach out or call out and tell the person to stop. She felt the need to bring back all of her things and keep them with her. After all with each thing she brought, came important, personal memories that would, not only, help her remember Tom but her family and friends also.

"Follow me Miss Johnston." Olivia was once again brought out of her memories as she heard someone talking to her. She stared at the person that was addressing her, almost as if she couldn't believe they were actually talking to her.

"Follow me." She heard them address her again and this time she listened. She stepped around the desk feeling nerves surge through her again. With one last look over her shoulder, Olivia saw the men stand where they were, watching her as if to make sure she actually went through with what she had signed up for. If only they knew that there was no possible way that Olivia could back down now. She had trained for this, planned for this and practically lived for this for the past years of her life.

"This is all for you Tom." She muttered and pressed her hand to her lips lightly before taking her hand away, blowing a quick kiss, knowing that she was not only leaving her family and her friends behind, but she was also leaving the man that stole, and still had, her heart.

**TLGF TLGF TLGF TLGF TLGF TLGF TLGF**

The stages of grief. Denial and isolation. Anger. Bargaining. Depression, and finally...Acceptance. The stages of grief that are so natural for humans, so natural and yet it is lost. 6 years is a long time, and it gives someone a long time to grieve and work out their pain, get over it and start living life again. But in cryosleep you don't eat, don't drink water, and you definitely don't dream or feel. Waking up and being told that you've been asleep for 6 years is a shock in itself, but waking up and realising what you did before you went into cryosleep is worse.

For Olivia waking up 6 years later in cryosleep brought excitement. She knew that she was near Pandora now and she couldn't wait to find Tom and celebrate with him. But, like a ton of bricks was hitting her in the stomach, she felt winded and weak. She felt bile rising up in her throat making her eyes water and her hands shake. It was like a broken record, playing over and over in her head, mocking her. Tom was dead, never coming back. Tom. Her Tom.

"Tom." Olivia closed her eyes and blinked a couple times, feeling tears build up, stinging her eyes, before they fell down her cheeks leaving trails down them. She could hear a low hissing and she took a deep calming breathe before she felt the cryo bed she was laying on being pulled out.

Looking up, Olivia could feel the bright lights heating her body up while also blinding her eyes. She clenched her jaw and clamped her eyes tightly blocking out the lights, feeling the nausea build back up in her body.

"Are you feeling sick at all?" Olivia heard people talking to her, pulling off the straps on her bed but she found that she couldn't nod or speak.

"There it is. There's Pandora." She could hear excited whispers from around her and she craned her neck to try and see out the window, hoping to be able to see. But she found that she was unable to while she was still lying down. She need to get off of the bed.

As soon as Olivia was unstrapped from the bed, she felt her body drifting to the ceiling due to the lac of gravity. She quickly grabbed onto all that she could find and made her way over to a small window. She peered out the window and felt her breathing falter for a moment.

"It's beautiful." Olivia felt excitement rush through her veins again. She took whatever she could see of Pandora and thought that it had looked a lot like Earth, or pictures she had seen of Earth, when it was in it's prime. She saw a blue planet, oceans, rivers, lakes, whatever it could be, she saw it. She saw clouds, and areas full of green, forests and trees she suspected,some white and grey, she figured mountains, and anything else that she imagined would be on Pandora.

"This is it Tom. This is the moment we'd been trained for."

Authors Note:

Hey guys. So I hope you're not disappointed with that chapter. Like I said earlier it's my first attempt at an Avatar fic so I'm trying my hardest to make it a believable story and I'm just trying to make it something that not only I will like, but you will like too. So please tell me what you think. Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys. So I do have to apologise for the wait. I was hoping that someone would've reviewed for the last chapter so I held out. But I'm updating now!

Thanks to everyone that added this story to their alerts or their favorites:

midnight star237

newty01

poison ivy 15

Devony V

darkangel85

The Lost Get Found Chapter 3

Olivia pulled the mask on her head, feeling it grip the back of her head in an uncomfortable way, making her head pound slightly. She knew that the air was toxic, and that it would leave you dead in a matter of minutes, gasping for air.

"This is not Earth. This is not air that you can openly breathe. It will kill you, it will make you gasp for air. That's why we have these here masks on. They allow us to breathe the air we need to survive." Olivia tuned out of the conversation and instead fixed her eyes on the door. She could expect that the doors would open soon and then she would be faced with Pandora, the one place that she would never imagine she would see by herself.

"Welcome to Pandora." Olivia shook herself of her thoughts and instead focused on the door that was now open, showing Hell's Gate, the only place on Pandora where humans had successfully claimed as their own.

"Let's move!" Olivia heard some soldier's or commander's or whatever they were, yelling at the people in the air craft, ushering them to leave and get inside as quickly as she could. Without any hesitation, or reason to get yelled at again, Olivia stood up and grabbed her things holding them tightly in her hands.

"This is it." Olivia took a deep breathe and took step after step until she was off of the craft and now standing on Pandora. Her eyes widened as she took in all the sights of Pandora, and felt her breathe leave. Even from where she was standing, even in Hell's gate, she found Pandora more beautiful than she could believe.

"It's beautiful." She mumbled to herself, as she blinked a couple times, feeling a few tears prick her eyes, she smiled sadly. She was supposed to be here with Tom, both of them enjoying Pandora and enjoying exploring it. But here, she was by herself on a strange planet, trying to do everything she had trained for.

Olivia tore her eyes from the sights beyond Hells Gate when she felt someone push her out of their way. She stumbled a moment, about to fall, but at the last minute she righted herself. She stood up straight and went to confront the person, only to have him blend into the crowd.

With a heavy sigh, Olivia began dragging her feet to the main building where she was supposed to meet some scientists that she was working with. She had not met them prior to arriving to Pandora, but she had gotten the names of a few that she was going to be working with.

"Damn, finally a sight I can appreciate." Olivia felt shivers go up and down her spine as she turned her head and saw a couple soldiers looking over her, appreciating, what she thought, was probably one of the first times they had seen a female that was not wearing a lab coat.

Whatever his reasons for saying that, Olivia shuddered and took a step away from him and quickened her pace towards the main building hoping to get inside before anything else was said that would make her uncomfortable.

She couldn't help but thinking though, of what Tom would do if he were here. Would he wrap an arm around her waist and reassure her that everything would be fine? Would he say something to the man? Or, because he would've been here, would the man say anything at all? These were all things that she could wonder about all day, but she could never know. never.

"Olivia! Olivia!" She strained her ears to hear who was calling her name, and when she found the source of the voice, she was almost unsure whether she was seeing things or not. Norm Spellman was making his way to her, a big smile on his face, and excitement in his eyes. She could tell that there was no other place that he would ever want to be, and she would be just as excited for him. But there was still an emptiness in her from missing Tom and a certain strangeness caused by his absence.

"First I want to say that I am incredibly sorry about Tom. He was a good friend of mine and a good man in general." Olivia felt tears prick her eyes and she bit her lip hard to stop from letting out a little sob. It had been 6 and a half years since Tom had died but it felt like it was only yesterday.

"Th-thank you Norm." She took a deep breath and shifted her weight trying to stay calm instead of crying like she wanted to.

"I am glad to see you Olivia. I wasn't sure if you were still coming or not. We were not sure what to do about your Avatar if you weren't going to come. Oh speaking of which, would you like to see her?" Olivia looked up at Norm and saw his brown eyes staring down at her nervous and on edge.

'He's afraid of offending me.' Olivia thought to herself quietly, imagining all the different emotions that were passing through her eyes. She could only imagine how pathetic she must look to him, how weak and emotional she seemed to him.

"That sounds great Norm." She told him, her voice quiet and soft and wavering slightly. She could see Norm looking at her cautiously and she gave him a reassuring smile, trying to convince him that she would be fine.

"Okay. There over here. I'll show you." Olivia follwoed Norm as he weaved in and out of people until he arrived to a large room filled with scientists either bent over computers, or analyzing DNA.

Olivia's eyes widened as she followed Norm until he stopped in another large room. But this room, instead of having scientists and computers, had three large cylinders filled with some kind of liquid, and their Avatars.

Olivia walked towards hers, breathless and in shock of actually seeing her Avatar, and pressed her palm against the glass. She could not believe that she was here, on Pandora, staring at her Avatar.

"It looks just like me." Olivia smiled, truly smiled, for the first time in a while and felt happiness flow through her. She took in the sight of her Avatar and quickly sorted out the similarities and differences.

She could see that her Avatar had her facial shape, but her nose and mouth were different. Instead of her nose being the same, she saw that it was bigger and more cat like, drawing in similarities to the cat like features that were placed on her face, as well as some cat like ears.

She could also see luminescent dots on her face and body that glowed lightly, just like the beautiful natural light that Pandora offered; just like the Na'vi.

But unlike the pictures of the na'vi that she had seen, she could tell that her Avatar's body was not like theirs. She had wider hips, a slightly wider stomach and even bigger breasts that what should have been normal. Her Avatar was curvier than normal.

'Figures. I had never been the skinny, thin girl. I'd always had bigger hips and breasts than other women.' Olivia bit her lip and tried not to be brought down too hard by this realization. If she could deal with all of the ridicule on Earth, then she could deal with it now. And even when she looked at her Avatar, and past the body, she still found the Avatar beautiful.

"She's beautiful." Olivia mumbled to herself, smiling as the Avatar moved and twitched showing her and everyone around her, that it was living.

"They are going to be ready to be taken out in a couple of days. This is mine." Olivia turned her head in the direction of Norm's voice and tore her gaze away from her Avatar, and made her way to Norm's.

She turned her eyes on his Avatar and smiled slightly when she saw it. The Avatar she was looking at was definitely Norm's. She could tell from the slight lanky appearance and the slimmer, and slight elongated nose and face.

"He looks just like you Norm." She turned to him and saw him smiling at his Avatar proudly, with his palm against the glass, just as she had.

Olivia smiled and turned her head back to her Avatar to look at her again, but she was stopped when she glanced at the last Avatar at the far end of the room. She looked back at Norm for a moment before she walked over to it slowly, wondering who's it could be.

"Tom..." She let out a little whimper before she pressed her hand to her mouth, quickly silencing the sob that she let out. She could feel a sharp pain stab her heart as she felt loneliness take over her body again, making it feel cold.

"Olivia..." She could hear Norm start talking from behind her but she ignored him and continued to stare at the Avatar that looked so much like Tom; her Tom.

Her eyes took in all of the Avatar's body and she felt sob after sob attack her, only being held back by the hand that was covering her mouth. She could not believe or understand what it was doing here.

"Why?" She turned around and glared at Norm through tear filled eyes, watching as he backed away nervously. She wanted to know why it was here and why it was living.

"The Avatars cost millions of dollars to make Olivia. The RDA couldn't get rid of it. They had to keep it and Tom's brother..." Olivia shook her head and let out a loud sob. She turned around and looked back at the Avatar, seeing Tom in it.

"Olivia I am so sorry. I thought they told you." She fought the sobs for as long as she could but she felt that it was useless. She took her hand off of her mouth and let out a couple desperate sobs before she let out sob after sob.

"I'm sorry Olivia."

Authors Note:

Okay guys so there's a new chapter. I feel bad for making you wait for so long, but I hope you like it. Please _**review**_ and let me know what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay so here is the new chapter and I hope you guys like it and keep reading it.

Thanks to the reviewers:

CC

Bigoldfrog

Random the Na'vi

Goldweatherman

Dalonega Noquisi

CrystleIceFire

If I missed anyone I am sorry and I thank you for reviewing!

Thanks to everyone who either added this story to their favourites or alerts:

Midnight star237

Random the Na'vi

observingangel

moonwolfa

QueenofSiam101

CrystleIceFire

Dalonega Noquisi

Sorry if I missed anyone!

The Lost Get Found Chapter 4

Olivia sat at the table pushing around her 'breakfast' not really feeling like eat the so called food, they had here.

'If you can even call it food. You certainly shouldn't call it edible.' Olivia snorted and lifted her spoon and pushed the 'food' past her lips forcing it down her throat. As much as she would rather not eat this...mush, she knew that without it eating it, she would get sick, and if she got sick then she wouldn't be able to link with her Avatar.

Taking a deep breath, Olivia looked back down at the mush and scooped another spoonful and pushed it past her lips once again, not reveling in the taste or the smell. Instead she took great displeasure in eating it and instead imagined that she was eating something that she quite enjoyed; french toast.

"You're actually eating that crap?" Olivia snapped her head up and saw a woman standing in front of her with her arms crossed over her chest. She could tell that the woman wasn't one to wear dresses and skirts, telling from the dark tank top and khaki's she was wearing.

"What is that anyway?" Olivia looked down at her breakfast and studied it for a minute before she looked back up at the woman.

"If I knew what it was I'd enjoy it more." She pushed the bowl away from her, deciding that she could no longer stand the taste, smell or look of the substance anymore.

"Nice. I'm Trudy. I'm one of fliers. I go around and get intel for the guys that run the place." Olivia nodded and sat back in her chair trying to keep her mind off of Tom's Avatar that she had seen.

"What about you? You one of those scientists running around in the blues?" She looked at Trudy for a moment, thinking of what to say. She had studied for this program and worked hard to get it, but she did not consider herself a scientist.

"I'm in the Avatar program and I have my own Avatar but I'm not really a scientist." Olivia spoke softly as more memories of her and Tom taking the Avatar courses together came flooding back. Like a tidal wave, they attacked her brain, destroying whatever self control she had built up to stop herself from being too emotional.

"Hey well good luck with the blues. I gotta go and see if they fixed my baby yet." Olivia looked at Trudy and she watched her stand up, pushing the chair back, taking one last look at the mush, before letting out a small chuckle.

"I am not eating that crap." Olivia bit back a faint smile when she saw Trudy grimace at the mush. Trudy's thoughts and her own thoughts were parallel when it came to the mush that was supposed to be edible. She just wasn't as open as her opinion of the stuff.

She sighed and crossed her arms over her chest, sinking down in her chair again, left alone to her thoughts. Not that she was entirely alone, in fact she was surrounded by people eating different kind of synthetic food, but she felt alone.

After a while of sitting there in silence, she pushed her chair back and grabbed her bowl of mush and made her way to the exit of the mess hall. She quickly disposed of her bowl and made her way down the halls of the building intending on going to see her Avatar. But before she could really make her way there, she felt an arm grab hers lightly.

"I was looking for you. Are you on your way to see your Avatar?" Olivia turned her head to the side and saw Norm smiling slightly at her. He was still afraid of offending her, and she could tell that he was holding part of her excitement back.

"I wanted to see her before we actually link up." She told Norm quietly, feeling different emotions at the thought of not only linking up, but seeing Tom's Avatar as well.

"I'll walk with you. I was on my way anyway. I'm supposed to find Jake Sully. He arrived here this morning." Olivia tuned Norm out when she heard Jake's name. She knew that Tom had a brother, a twin brother, and she could only really remember meeting him a couple of times. But she knew that they were identical twins, and she wasn't exactly sure how she would react to seeing him.

"Oh there he is. Jake! Jake Sully!" Olivia watched as Norm ran in front of her and stopped a man in a wheelchair.

"Olivia!" She took a deep breath as Norm waved her over, and she had different emotions running through her making her feel sick and agitated. But despite this, she made her way to Jake and Norm, dragging her feet, feeling as if lead weights were attached to her feet, slowing her down immensely.

"Jake this is Olivia. She's has an Avatar too and she'll be joining us." Olivia looked down at Jake and felt her breath hitch in her throat. She felt tears prick her eyes and she found her throat closing up, making it hard to breathe or even speak.

"It's been a long time since we've seen each other." She was surprised when she heard words come out of her mouth, and even more surprised when she saw Jake give her a comforting look.

"I'll show you the link room and then the Avatar's." Olivia stepped aside as Jake wheeled past her with Norm following. Once they were gone, she covered her mouth with her hand and bit her lip. She could feel a few tears falling down her cheeks but she was more concerned about trying to calm her heartbeat down and stop herself from sobbing in front of so many people.

After a few moments, when she had successfully calmed herself down, she began walking past the link room, and instead to where her Avatar was kept. She stepped into the room and saw Jake at the end, looking at Tom's...his Avatar.

Without saying anything to Norm, Olivia walked towards them silently, until she was standing behind Jake. She took a deep, relaxing breathe before she turned her gaze to the Avatar, and looked over him.

He had a strong jaw, a firm, strong jaw and a broad, strong chest. He had a toned abdomen followed by strong, long legs. Tom. This was all Tom, this is what her Tom used to look like.

"It looks just like Tommy." Olivia looked back over the Avatar, before looking down at Jake. She could see the strong resemblances between them. Tom, Jake and the Avatar, they all looked the same, but they were all different.

"He's yours now Jake." Olivia told him quietly, pressing her palm to the glass that held the Avatar before smiling at Jake briefly. She knew that it would take for her to accept Tom's death and get over it, and she knew that it would harder having Jake and his Avatar, both reminders of Tom, but she had to do it.

"He belongs to you." She could feel both Jake and Norm's eyes on her, Norm's filled with concern and Jake's filled with curiosity and pity.

_TLGF TLGF TLGF_

_Olivia ran through the forest with a quiver of arrows and a bow on her back following a loud chuckle. She wasn't sure where she was going all she knew was that she was following someone._

_"You are very slow tutee." Olivia rolled her eyes and sped up, running faster than she had been in order to prove herself. She still did not know where she was going or who she was following, but when she heard the voice chuckle again, she smiled and felt giddy._

_"I will prove you wrong." Olivia stopped running when she came to a clearing and she looked around for whoever she was following and talking to. She could hear someone or something walking around her and whenever they made noise, she could feel her ears twitch._

_"I know you're there." She bit her lip, biting back a giggle. She turned around in a slow circle looking around to see if she could find them. But as she was turning back in her orignal direction, she felt her body getting knocked to the ground._

_Her body rolled around a few times as she felt not only pressure on her body, but limbs as well. She closed her eyes for a moment before she opened them and saw the blue, luminscient body of a male Na'vi pressing onto her own Na'vi like body. She looked up at the male, unable to see his face clearly, but felt comfortable and protected with him._

_"Oel ngati kameie." Olivia smile up at the Na'vi male and put her hands on his arms and ran her hands up and down them. She felt so content with him, so relaxed, more relaxed than she had felt in a long time._

_"Olivia..." She snapped her head up when she heard someone calling her name. She searched in all directions trying to find it when she heard it again. Without hesitation, she pushed the male Na'vi off of her and stood up._

_"Olivia..." She turned around slowly, feeling an eerie feeling creep up her spine, chilling her to the bone._

_"You killed me Olivia." She spun around and her eyes widened when she saw Tom standing behind her with a cold look on his face._

_"Tom..." She smiled and went to take a step towards him when she felt a sharp pain shoot through her. She put her hand on her stomach and pulled her hand away, feeling sick when she saw blood on her hand. She looked down to her stomach again and saw an arrow sticking out of it. She winced and clamped her eyes shut and wrapped her hand around the arrow and yanked it out, feeling slight relief at it being gone._

_"You killed both of us." She looked back up and saw the Na'vi male, the same male that made her feel comfortable, safe and loved, glare at her with hatred in his eyes._

_"Nga vrrtep." Olivia's eyes widened when she saw the male grab an arrow and his bow, notching his arrow, glaring at her. She clamped her eyes tightly taking a deep breathe before she felt a sharp pain, then nothing._

Authors Note:

Hey guys. So this is the new chapter, and I hope you like it and aren't disappointed by it. I hoped you liked it and I may start a poll to see whether Olivia should be with Tsu'tey or Norm. I'm still not sure who I want her to be with yet. But anyway please review and let me know what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys. So here is the new chapter, hope you like it.

Thanks to the reviewers:

Samwich520

Random the Na'vi

CrystleIceFire : An answer to your question: she isn't wearing her ring as an Avatar but it is important in the future.

Dalonega Noquisi

SpecialAgentGibbsJr.

Sorry if I missed anyone!

Thanks to everyone who either added this story to thier alerts or favourites:

Poetgirl616

cocogirl198

Sorry if I missed anyone!

The Lost Get Found Chapter 5

Olivia woke up early in the morning with no recognition of where she was and it took a couple minutes for her to realise that she was in fact on Pandora, and she was in fact going to be taking out her Avatar today. She was nervous, not entirely sure how this would go and she still felt very broken.

"I don't know if I should still go through with this...but I did train for this. I just thought Tom would be with me..." Olivia muttered as she ran a hand through her hair and closed her eyes tightly. She took another deep breath before she ripped her blankets off of her body and placed her feet on the ground. She winced at first as she felt the cold air nip at her unprotected feet, but it was only after a moment that she had gotten used to the cold and could put all of her weight on her feet.

"I guess I should maybe find something to eat. But after yesterday's...mush I'm thinking that it would be better to skip." Olivia mumbled before she started trudging down to the mess hall. She knew that it was still pretty early in the morning and she wasn't entirely sure just how many people would be there. But it wasn't like she wouldn't mind the peace and quiet instead of the seemingly always loud building.

Olivia sighed once she got to the mess hall and quickly grabbed a cup of coffee and some 'food' that they were having and made her way to a table near the exit/entrance. She looked down at her food when she sat down and tried to recognize what it was. She thought it looked like eggs, but she wasn't really sure if it really was eggs. The food that they were given to eat was all synthetic, apparently the RDA couldn't afford real food.

She sighed and lifted her fork with the food on it and quickly ate it, finding relief that it not only tasted better, but also smelled better than the mush she had to eat yesterday. She quickly finished eating and downed her coffee as quickly as she could, trying to wake her body up fully instead of it being in it's zombie like state.

With one last sigh of anguish at her mixed and confused thoughts Olivia stood up and pushed her chair back before she left the mess hall. Today was quite an important day for the her, Jake and Norm and despite the excitement going around, Olivia couldn't help but feel jitters. She was more nervous than she was excited because, while she had trained for this, this was entirely different than just training. She was here, this was it, this is what it all came down to.

Olivia turned a couple of corners until she found herself walking towards the link rooms and where her Avatar used to be kept. But now Olivia knew that she, her Avatar, was getting prepped and prepared for the linking.

"It's now or never."

_TLGF TLGF TLGF TLGF TLGF_

Olivia looked over Jake as he sat in his wheel chair next to the link bed talking to the one and only Dr. Grace Augustine. She had never met Grace Augustine until recently but she had heard a lot of good things about her from none other than Norm himself. He practically worhipped the ground she walked on saying that she 'was the one who wrote the book, literally wrote the book on Pandora's botany'.

"Are you excited to link up?" Olivia tore her attention away from the Jake and Grace and instead focused on Norm who was grinning ear to ear.

'Excited isn't exactly how I would put it. More like nervous, scared, frightened and anxious.' Olivia thought to herself and looked back at Norm. She gave him a slight smile and sat down on her link bed before moving her legs onto the bed. She shuffled down until her entire body was relaxed and comfortable.

"Are you ready Olivia?" She sat up on her elbows and looked at Max who was behind a computer. Was she ready? Not exactly. She still wasn't sure about her Avatar and seeing Tom's...Jake's Avatar.

"I'm ready." She threw Max a fake smile before she laid down again and took a deep breath. She could see the top of the link bed closing and she too shut her eyes and cleared her mind of her thoughts to make sure that everything went as smoothly as possible. She knew that there were risks to this and she wanted to make sure that there were none.

_TLGF TLGF TLGF TLGF_

Olivia blinked a couple of times trying to adjust to the bright white light that was shining above her. She blinked once more before she opened her eyes fully and looked around her before she sat up slightly. She looked down her body and saw blue legs sticking out of a white gown that went to her knees.

"Bright lights." She muttered before she sat up fully and looked around the room again. Her eyes settled onto Jake seeing his Avatar lay there motionless for a moment. But before long his Avatar started to move and Olivia let out a sigh of relief.

"Olivia...Olivia...look at me." She tore her eyes away from Jake and turned her attention to the woman scientist in front of her and gave her full attention.

"Good. Now I want you to touch your fingers together for me alright?" Olivia nodded and she touched her fingers together like the woman said, as well as everything else she asked.

"Jake! Jake I need you to sit down!" Forgetting that there was a woman in front of her, Olivia whirled around and her tail swung up and down, almost hitting the woman and successfully hitting Norm.

"Jake you need to listen to them!" She told him sternly, although she knew that he wouldn't listen. He had been confined to a wheel chair before and now he had legs, why should he listen? He was too excited.

"Jake I'll have to put you out!" Olivia looked at the scientists before she looked back at Norm. He had long since forgotten the scientist helping him and now was paying attention to Jake just as she was.

Once she turned back to Jake, she saw him pull what was attached to him off and he turned towards the door. Her eyes narrowed and she went to stand up as well, only to have both Norm and the scientist tell her to stop.

"I'll get him." Olivia didn't look at Norm or respond to him, instead she was focused on the outside world of Pandora. She could see, even with the little bit of Pandora that she could see, that it was about mid-day, and probably a hot day too.

"Olivia...look at me. We need to finish your reflex tests okay?" She tore her eyes way from the inviting and intriguing outside world and looked down at the scientist. She looked at her for a moment before she nodded.

"Good. Only a couple more okay?" Olivia once again nodded and went through the tests before she was cleared to go. She stood up once she was done and began walking towards the end of the hall where the door was still open. She took a deep breath and pushed the door open even more and she stepped out and inhaled sharply.

"It's incredible." She smiled and closed her eyes, taking a couple deep breathes of the clean, clear air, enjoying the freedom of not having to wear a mask.

"Olivia! Over here!" She turned around swiftly when she heard someone calling her name and smiled slightly when she saw Norm waving her over. Slowly she began making her way over to him, dragging her feet slightly.

"You shouldn't have run off like that Jake." She muttered and turned herself towards him only to have her breath halter. Standing before her, at least to her, did not look like Jake, but rather Tom. Her Tom.

"Tom..." She smiled sadly and raised a hand, almost touching Jake's cheek before she pulled her hand back swiftly. She clutched it to her chest and stared at Jake with a conflicted gaze in her eyes.

'This is not Tom.' She thought to herself but she could still only see Tom, not Jake.

"Are you okay?" She could hear Jake talking to her, but she was torn between her thoughts, and Jake's Avatar.

'Tom...' Olivia bit her lip as she felt the urge to cry and swore mentally in her head. She could not keep doing this. If she was going to be working side by side with Jake then she had to stop seeing Tom.

"Olivia...are you okay?" She heard Jake address her once more and she bit her lip hard before she straightened up and forced a nod.

"I'm fine." She winced as her voice cracked, and twisted her hands nervously.

"Have you seen Grace?" Olivia asked after a moment of controlling her emotions and was relieved that her voice didn't crack this time.

"Yeah. She's in the housing buildings." Olivia nodded and took one last look at Jake before she started walking towards the Avatar housing building. She took a step in and saw all different Avatar's either relaxing or just leaving the Avatar housing building but she didn't see Grace. Yet.

"Dr. Augustine?" Olivia called out and when she heard a small grunt she made her way to the back of the building where she saw Grace hunched over a crate, searching through it.

"Dr..." Olivia only got that much out before she had clothes shoved at her by Grace who was facing her with a serious look on her face.

"Those should fit." Olivia looked down at the clothes and looked back up again to mutter a thank you, only to have Grace walking past her.

"That damn marine has no idea in hell what he's doing." Olivia heard Grace mutter left the building leaving Olivia with the other Avatar's. She looked down at the clothes she was holding and quickly changed into them, throwing the gown down by the crate.

'So this is it Tom. I'm here.'

Authors Note:

Hey guys. So here is the new chapter, hope you like it. I'm sorry for the wait, even if it wasn't too long, I had a little bit of a hard time writing this chapter. Hope you like it anyway and I hope you review. Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys. So I know that you had to wait for a new chapter and I'm sorry for that. I had a bunch of ideas in my brain for this new chapter and it was hard to tie them all together. Hope you like it anyway.

Thanks to the reviewers:

Random the Na'vi

forestlily

DesireOFfantasy

sandradee27

Thanks to anyone who added this story to their alerts or favourites:

Good-Fellow

DesireOFfantasy

Sesshylover16

DesireOFfantasy

sandradee27

The Lost Get Found Chapter 6

Olivia took a deep breathe and swung her legs back and forth, still getting used to her long, muscled Na'vi legs. She was sitting on one of the few trees that grew inside the gates of Hell's Gate, and even though she towered over the people here, the tree towered over her.

"I don't know if you're out there somewhere or if you can even hear me but...I feel foolish for doing this but..." Olivia trailed off and clenched her jaw as tears started to sting her eyes, threatening to fall.

"I miss you Tom and I wish that you were here with me. I feel so alone and afraid. I'm afraid of what's out there Tom but I know that I can't turn back. I can't just go back to Earth now." She ran her hands through her hair and let out an angry sigh. She had no idea where she was going with this but she knew that she had to do it.

"I guess I'm saying goodbye Tom. I know that I should've said goodbye on earth but...this place, Pandora, it's so beautiful and I think that you deserve that." Olivia sniffled and wiped away a few tears that had fallen down her face and smiled almost bitterly.

"I love you and I'll never forget you." With one last deep breathe, Olivia pressed her lips to her hand briefly before she pressed it to the tree behind her.

"Goodbye Tom." Olivia smiled sadly and closed her eyes, taking a clear deep breathe before she started to descend the tree. She gripped the branches with her hands and dropped from one to the other, trying to keep her balance as best as she could.

She stopped on the last branch and put her foot down on it and steadied herself before she jumped onto the ground. She was still trying to adjust to the grace and flexibility that the Na'vi had and she knew that it would take time to get used to it.

Once she was afely on the ground she turned around and let a curse leave her lips. She pressed her hand to her chest and took a deep calming breathe as Jake stood in front of her, chuckling to himself.

"You scared me." She hissed at him and lowered her ears almost flat to her head and wrung her hands together. She could still hear Jake chuckling at her but she was more concerned about what would happen after he stopped. She wasn't sure what she would say to him or what he would say to her.

"What were you doing up there?" Olivia looked at Jake and gave him a puzzled look until he directed his head to the tree. She followed his gaze and stared at the tree for a moment before she started to string words together as best as she could.

"I was thinking about...Tom. I...I was saying goodbye." She muttered directing her gaze away from Jake and the tree and instead looked at her feet. She saw luminescent dots on her legs and her feet and she was them glow slightly as the natural light started to diminish.

She was sad to say goodbye to him but if she wanted to do this job and if she wanted to be here wholly, and not be held back, then she had to let go. Even if she didn't want to, she knew that she needed to.

"I needed to Jake. I needed to let Tom's death go. I couldn't keep reflecting on it. It's been six years." She told Jake, once again avoiding his eyes and instead wrung her hands together again.

Olivia looked up at Jake and saw sympathy and understanding in his eyes, unlike what she was expecting. She was grateful that he understood and even if he didn't really say anything to her, she knew that he could comprehend her reasons for what she did.

"It's getting later Jake. We should probably go into the bunkhouse." She told Jake before she took a step away from him and gave him a smile. She started to walk away from him but after a moment she turned on her heel and made her way back over to him.

"Thank you Jake." She wrapped her arms around his body and gave him a semi-tight hug. She felt slightly awkward giving him this hug, but after a moment she felt his arms wrap around the middle of her back, returning her hug.

"We're family. We're supposed to take care of each other." Olivia pulled away and looked up at Jake and gave him a true, genuine smile; something she hadn't used in a while.

"Well I'm going to the bunkhouse." Olivia gave him another genuine smile before she began to make her way to the bunkhouse. She could see some of the other Avatar's making their way to the bunkhouse as the natural light began to fade. One of the first few things you were told when you came to Pandora was that you were not the biggest thing out there, and you did not want to be out when the sun went down.

'Prime hunting hours for predators. they wait until the sun's down and then they decide to attack.' Olivia repeated what she was told in her head and sat down on her bunk. She looked out the window by her bed and watched as the sun went down beyond Hell's Gate. She wondered what it would be like out there, beyond Pandora, where everything really came to life.

"Lights out. Come on, lights out." Olivia looked up and saw Grace making her way down the middle of the bunkhouse, telling everyone lights out. But as she passed Jake, Olivia saw Grace shoot a glare towards him. She didn't know why she hated Jake so much and she really didn't want to get involved with any of it either. She certainly didn't want to have Grace on her bad side, even though it looked like she already was.

"Lights out Olivia." She looked up when she saw Grace talking to her and she forced a nod and laid down on her bed. She put her head on her pillow and looked out at Pandora once more before she closed her eyes, and felt herself drifting into sleep.

Olivia blinked her eyes a few times and looked around the enclosed space that she was in, almost in a daze. She didn't quite realize where she was at first and it took her a couple minutes to realize that she was in her link bed. With a sigh she pushed the link bed open and was surrounded by different voices and noises from the scientists around her.

"You made it." Olivia looked up and saw Norm standing over her with a smile on his face. She smiled back and sat up, stretching her sore muscles. She winced when she heard some popping and cracks from her back.

"How was it?" She looked at Norm and shrugged before she got off of the bed and placed her feet on the ground feeling a little dizzy at first.

"It was...different." Olivia chuckled to herself and she stood up, steadying herself before she smiled a little wider at Norm.

"Pandora's absolutely beautiful. I can't wait til we actually get to go out there." Olivia tried making small talk with Norm without it being weird or awkward but she could tell that they didn't really seem to click.

Tom and Norm were very good friends but Olivia never really talked to Norm much. They were acquaintances and they had spent time together but it was only through Tom that they had. Now that it was just her and Norm, she didn't really think that they seemed to mesh too much.

Olivia shook her head of her thoughts and looked up to see that Norm had left and he was now talking to Max and Grace. Olivia watched them for a minute before she stood up and made her way out of the lab and link room and began making her way down the halls, avoiding running into anyone, and made her way to the mess hall.

She wasn't sure if they would have any seemingly edible food, that didn't smell or have an odd look, but she was feeling a little hungry and knew that she should eat something. Max and a few of the other scientists had warned them that they would have to work hard to keep their human bodies healthy.

With that thought in mind, Olivia grabbed a tray and made her way over to the food they had and quickly grabbed some food and set it on her tray. She made her way to a table and she had just sat down, ready to enjoy some peace and quiet, when she heard a clunk from in front of her. She raised her eyes a little and saw Jake sitting in front of her with a goofy grin on his face.

"You had the same idea as me." Olivia smiled and leaned back in her chair, glad that she was sitting with someone that she could get along with. She never thought of herself as overly beautiful but all the same, she knew that she wasn't ugly, and the way that some of the marines looked at the women...well to say the least it made her feel uncomfortable and self-conscious.

"I'm not sure I'll really eat much. I'm not sure how edible this...stuff is." She muttered and jabbed her fork into the food before placing it in her mouth. Unlike the inedible breakfast she had a couple days before, this had taste and texture, something she could actually stomach.

"It's not too bad Jake." She gave him a reassuring smile before she ate some more of the food. She wasn't sure what it was supposed to be, not that she really cared either, she was just grateful that it was edible.

"We're going into Pandora tomorrow." Olivia voiced her statement, not really sure if Jake was listening or not.

"What's out there?" Olivia turned her attention towards Jake and smiled at him. He had no training and he had no idea what was out there, nor was he ready for it. She gave him a reassuring smile and tried to curb her enthusiasm.

"You wouldn't believe me if I tried to tell you."

Authors Note:

Hey guys. So I know that it's been a while since I've updated and I apologise. i hope you like this chapter, even if it is a filler type, and I hope you review. Thanks!


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the wait! I had writer's block. :( Hope you like this chapter though.

**Thanks to the reviewers:**

DesireOFfantasy

sandradee27

CrystleIceFire

Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967

**Thanks to the people who added this to their favourites or story alerts:**

Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967

Lumihiutale89

fey4life

WolvesandFae

MasonJ

tainted-angel21

almaloun

PureAngelEyes

AnimeOtakuBara

The Lost Get Found Chapter 7

Olivia sat in between Norm and Jake, looking down at everything that they were flying over. Today was their very first day out in Pandora and Olivia was finding it hard to curb her enthusiasm and her nervousness. She was sure that she would be fine out there, compared to Jake anyway, seeing as she had training. But there was still the fact that they were not the biggest things out there, and they could, if they weren't careful, end up being a snack.

"We'll land down there." Olivia looked at Trudy who was operating and flying 'her baby'. She had told her earlier that she had never really had a knack for anything to do with science, but if she had, IF, she would've wanted her own Avatar.

"We stay together. Jake you stay with me, Norm or Olivia. Don't go wandering off." Olivia heard Grace snap at Jake, and while she thought it could've been said nicer, she had to agree. Jake didn't know what was out there and even if he did, it was better to stay together. She knew what was out there, Norm and Grace knew what was out there but Jake didn't.

"I think I'll stick with Olivia." She threw Jake a smile and turned her attention towards Norm. She saw him staring out the window of the aircraft they were carrying and, instead of an excited smile, it was more of a strained smile. She saw his jaw and lips in a tight smile, almost as if he was in pain.

"We're almost there." Olivia looked over at Trudy and saw a smile on her face as she was flying. She really was happy when she was flying and it seemed, to Olivia anyway, that this is what she would want to do her entire life.

"Get your packs. We're here." Olivia tore her eyes away from Trudy and her flying skills and looked out the sides and saw the lush, green trees and the bright coloured plants of Pandora. She could hear noises all around her from the animals that lived on Pandora and she could only imagine what they were thinking about them being there.

"This is Pandora?" Olivia looked at Jake and saw him wide-eyed expression and couldn't help but let out a giggle. She was just as amazed by Pandora as Jake was, but he had such a child-like wonder about it.

"Stay there. One idiot with a gun is bad enough." She looked from Grace to Jake a couple times before flashing him a half smile. Dr. Augustine was a legend when it came to Pandora and having her either disrespect you or just plain hate you was an insult. Well at least to Olivia it was.

"Sounds good to me." Olivia turned her head and saw the 'other idiot with a gun' looking her over, a smirk on his lips.

She turned away from him and swished her tail angrily, and made her way over to Norm and Grace, following behind them. She followed their every step until they had gotten to the right place.

"Norm let's get some samples of these." Olivia heard Grace and Norm talking behind her and she was sure that she should've been helping them, but she was also sure that she needed to keep Jake from wandering off.

"Olivia come look at this." She tore her eyes away from Jake, who was holding his gun in his hands with an unsure expression about what was around him.

Olivia looked back at Norm and Grace. She was here to partake in science, and her job right now was to focus on science. She turned on her heel and made her way over to Norm and Grace, watching as they inserted a needle into the plant. They were getting DNA and other information about the plants and trees around here, and it was important that she helped as much as she could.

"Olivia...Olivia..." Olivia looked up and saw Jake shooting her a goofy grin, waving his hand in her direction.

"Come here." She turned her head back towards Norm and Grace's work and let herself focus on her job. She was sure that whatever Jake wanted to show her/tell her could wait until later. He didn't have to take notes on the plants, study them and then take that information back to the Hell's Gate.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Olivia nodded and reached out to touch the plant that was one the base of the tree and smiled when she felt the soft, velvety texture tickle her skin.

"Olivia come here." She sighed when she heard Jake calling her over again. With a loud sigh she took her pack off of her back and set it down beside Norm.

"Where are you going?" Olivia looked back at Norm and flashed him a smile before she started walking towards Jake.

"What did you want to show me?" She asked Jake and she came to stand behind him and she peered around his shoulder and saw a bunch of light pink plants sticking out of the ground, almost like mushrooms.

"Watch." She watched carefully as Jake touched one and her eyes widened when she saw it pop back into the ground. She had heard of plants like these, but never has she heard of them popping into the ground when touched.

Olivia looked at the plants for a few seconds before she reached out and touched one, only to have it pop back down in the ground. She jumped back in surprise and heard a chuckle come from beside her.

"Olivia where are you?" She heard Norm's voice in her ears, through the communications device she had, and she turned around and faced the direction in where she had come from.

"We're in a little clearing to your right." Olivia told Norm and she turned around when she heard loud popping noises after one another and her eyes widened when she saw the rest of the pink plants going back underground.

"What the hell..." Olivia heard Jake and she interrupted him before he got to finish his sentence with a startled gasp.

"Jake don't move." Olivia told him and she carefully walked beside him, and watched as he turned his attention towards the giant creature that was in front of them.

"Shit." She heard him spit out the curse word and he raised the gun and pointed it at the creature.

"Don' shoot! Jake don't shoot! It's armour is way too thick!" She heard Grace from behind her and she kept her body still and tried not to make any sound or movement. She just hoped Jake could do the same thing.

Authors Note:

Hey guys! Sorry for the wait for this chapter. I was really in a rut about this story. I couldn't think of anything to write and I tried as hard as I could. So this chapter is the by product of that. Hope you like it.


End file.
